Perfect immortality
by jansen.ps
Summary: Post season 3 AU. During the middle ages a powerfull coven of witches created an enforcer to keep order in the supernatural world. However feeling that the enforcer has become redundant, the decendants of the coven assigns her to babysit the head warlocks daughter, and where better to do that than at the center of supernatural activity. Mystic Falls, Virginia. no pairings yet.


**A/N** This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction  
I've been reading it for some time now and thought I might give it a shot.  
Please note that English is **NOT** my first language, and even though I do consider myself fluent, slips may occur.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the vampire diaries, I only own my OC's.

**Mystic falls 1859**

His breathing stopped, it was like he had seen a ghost, truth be told he thought he had. There she was, after all these years of searching for her remains, there she stood, her blond hair reflecting the sunlight like the purest gold.

"You're dead" were the only words he could think of.

"You're dreaming" she replied as she tenderly leaned down kissing his lips. "Wake up, my love"

He shot up in his bed, sweat pouring down his face and body, soaking the sheets beneath him, never had he had such a lifelike dream, he rested his face in his hands, and tried going back to sleep.

A set of blue eyes watched as he went back to sleep. "Goodbye, my love" was all she said before she vanished into the night.

**New York 2012**

The clicks of her high heels sounded throughout the empty halls, determined steps towards her latest victim. Those who knew her often referred to her as the judge, it was a nickname she quickly came to accept since it was, at least in essence, who she was. Judge, jury and executioner, if anyone were to break the laws of those she served. She would be the one to make sure the damage done was contained.

"So" she said, her voice cold, detached and focused. "I guess you already know who I am?"

The woman in front of her was beaten and battered to a point where recognition was completely out of the question.

"Y… You're… He… Her?" The woman asked, her voice raspy and laced with fear.

"Very specific" 'the judge' drawled, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "But I suppose that is what's to be expected from someone, or something as stupid as you" she stated nonchalantly, as she pulled a chair in front of her victim. "So, let's get down to it shall we. What's your name?" She asked as she sat down, truthfully she couldn't care less what her name was, but she had made it a part of her usual routine to ask.

"Why do you…"

"I don't care" She interrupted "Just answer the damn question so we can move this along"

"A… Alexandra" The fear in the woman's voice and eyes, was something 'the judge' was quite used to at this point. She had literally been doing this for centuries upon centuries.

"Okay, and do you know why I am here _Alexandra_?" She asked emphasizing her name as if she was talking to a child, in comparison to her own age she probably was.

"I don't kno…"

"Okay let's skip the parts where you play even more stupid than you already are" She once again interrupted "But in case you truly as stupid as you seem, let me reformulate the question" she said with obviously fake sweetness in her voice "Why do you _think_ you're here"

"I… I'm her… here because I…"

"You're here because you where stupid and got caught practicing expression _witch,_ and the council aren't happy about expression being used in their territory" she said, this time sounding more like an angry mother scolding her child "but you already knew that, didn't you"

"I… I'm sorry" The witch said in a tiny, defeated voice, tears now running down her cheeks.

"Well" 'the judge' shrugged indifferently "The council was clear that I was not to kill you before they passed their own judgment" she said as she stood up and turned her back towards the now crying woman and started walking out the room. Glancing over her shoulder she said "oh, and get some rest… we fly out tomorrow" with that she walked out the room.

Alexandra's eyes slowly opened, her mind still foggy from the beating her captors had given her the previous day, after 'the judge' had left. She slowly raised her head to look around the room she was in. Her hands were still bound behind her back, and her body was sore both from the beatings, but also sitting for who knows how long. As her eyesight became less hazy she could begin to see the outlines of a person coming towards her, the rising sound of high heels approaching only confirmed this.

"Sleep well?" the woman asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, that Alexandra had come to fear like nothing else even though she had only heard it once before.

'The judge' stopped in front of Alexandra, a frown appearing upon her usually stoic, indifferent features.  
As her eyes took in the damage caused upon her captive, apparently her 'enforcers' had not heard when she told them not to harm the captive more than they already had. She would have to deal with them at some other time, as of right now they had a plane to catch, the council did not like it when their appointment were late.

'The judge' held a cup filled with a blue liquid to Alexandra's lips. "Drink" she ordered in a once again completely indifferent tone.

Having no choice Alexandra quickly did as she was told, and nearly gagged as the cold and thick liquid slid down her throat, a sudden urge to throw it all back up was nearly overwhelming, but she kept the liquid down despite.

"It should take effect soon" 'the judge' stated looking down at the raven haired witch. "How old are you?"

Her question surprised Alexandra as much as it surprised 'the judge' herself. "I… uhh… what?" Alexandra asked back clearly thinking she must have heard something that wasn't even said.

"how. Old. Are. You" 'the judge' asked again with something Alexandra could only place as genuine curiosity.

"I… I'm 21" Alexandra replied, still confused by the sudden outburst from the other woman.

'The judge' merely nodded at this as she went behind Alexandra loosening her binds. "Now, before you get any ideas know that even with your expression your magic won't harm me" 'The judge' stated as she brought Alexandra to her feet, and guided her towards the door at the entrance to the room.

The sound of a cell phone cut through the silence as the two woman made their way towards a car parked in what resembled a mall parking cellar, _figures I was kept captive under a freaking mall, _Alexandra thought to herself, resulting in what appeared to be a glare from the woman beside her.

'The judge' produced her cellphone from a pocket in her black trench coat that reached down to her ankles.  
"Yes" she spoke into the cellphone, clearly not appreciative of whoever called her. "Of course I have her" she replied in a slightly annoyed tone rolling her eyes at whatever the other person was saying. "Well, tell your father to have some patience, I've been doing this since before Columbus set foot on Cuba, so stop your incessant complaining, and let me do my job" she almost growled into the cellphone, hanging up before the other person had a chance to reply.

'The judge' increased her pace towards the car, and upon reaching it she opened the back door and threw Alexandra in there, before slamming the door hard enough for the sound to echo through the parking cellar, she ran her hand down her face in pure frustration. '_I need a vacation'_, she thought idly as she went to the driver's side of the vehicle. '_A vacation without witches, werewolves and those pesky vampires',_ sliding into the driver's seat she started the engine, and drove off towards JFK airport.

**A/N **So this was the first chapter of my story I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
Reviews are of course always welcome as are PM's

Now I don't know how often I'll be updating this since I'm currently under education, however I have no intention of giving the story up, how quickly I update will probably also depend on reviews and such  
"positive reinforcement people" behaviorism in its purest form.

Thank you-


End file.
